The invention relates to a device for the assembly of printed circuit boards with contacts that have one or more terminal posts for insertion into corresponding holes in the printed circuit board.
It is of particular advantage if during the assembly of printed circuit boards with contacts one can utilize automatic devices. It is known that such automated devices can detach contacts from a carrier strip and insert the contacts into the printed circuit board. The contacts have one or more terminal posts that are inserted into corresponding holes in the printed circuit board. The contacts can also be bushings or blade contacts. The terminal posts can be designed with press-fit posts or as solder posts. In these cases, the way in which the setting finger is operated is very variable.
Since the orientation of the contacts on the printed circuit board is often not the same for all contacts it is customary to assemble the printed circuit boards on a rotatory table in order to change the position relative to the setting finger.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for the assembly of printed circuit boards which is simply constructed and which, despite this simple construction, carries out the three essential functions of:
transport of the carrier strip with the contacts;
cutting and removal of the carrier strip and holding; and,
inserting the individual contacts in different orientations.
The object is achieved by a device for the assembly of printed circuit boards with contacts having one or more terminal posts for insertion into corresponding holes in the printed circuit board in different orientations, the device comprising a guide block which executes a raising and lowering movement perpendicular to the printed circuit board; a transport device operated by the guide block for supplying the contacts secured to a carrier strip, with a cutting device operated by the guide block for the removal of the carrier strip; a setting finger operated by the guide block for holding and inserting one of the contacts with terminal posts into the printed circuit board, characterized in that the setting finger is coupled to the guide block and executes with the guide block a corresponding movement perpendicular to the printed circuit board, and the setting finger is connected to a curved groove cylinder the axis of which coincides with the perpendicular movement direction and which has at least one curved groove on its cylinder jacket, the setting finger and curved groove cylinder are rotatable about this axis and that a fixed carrier arrangement is provided with at least one post which engages into the curved groove, whereby a rotation corresponding to the curved groove from setting finger and curved groove cylinder is imposed as a function of the perpendicular movement.
It is of particular advantage that the given device is simply constructed as a result of the guide surfaces used.
Furthermore it is of particular advantage that as a result of this simple construction a variation in the transport length and the transverse displacement of the setting finger is easy to achieve through the simple adjustment of corresponding adjusting screws.
As a result of the simple construction it is furthermore easily to replace the setting finger and the cutting knife to process a different type of contact.
Furthermore it is of particular advantage that, through the use of a curved cylinder, a rotation of the setting finger about any predetermined angle at any predetermined point in time, determined by the shape of the curved groove, is easily achieved.
It is furthermore of particular advantage that a plurality of rotation angles can be realized by means of different curved grooves on a single curved groove cylinder and a rearrangement can be implemented by the simple transfer of a guide post which cooperates with the curved groove.